


Elevated

by MeredithBrody



Series: Pretty Little Distance [4]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: Lyor just needs a little reassurance.





	Elevated

**Author's Note:**

> So, the next one in my little series. Considerably shorter than the last oneshot but just as important in the long run. Judith and Lyor bonding over his joining her family.

**May 27 th, 2017**

Judith Daynes had always sworn that she would never interfere with her daughter’s relationships. She only stepped in when Kendra asked her too, for the most part what happened in Kendra’s life was her business and Judith would only get involved when she was asked. Today though it felt different. It was early summer, and when Kendra and Seth had set off for a walk Judith had assumed Lyor would follow them, but instead he was still sat on the bench on her deck. As Judith watched them walking further away, both occasionally looking back over their shoulder, she realised that maybe this time it was worth interfering. “Lyor, are you not joining them?” She asked, getting into a position where she could talk to him easily.

“I think they need a little time alone.” He commented quietly, watching the two others disappearing around a curve in the road with a kind of sad longing that Judith remembered all too well. There was a lot different between their circumstances, she knew that, but that didn’t mean that there weren’t plenty of similar emotions. “I don’t mind. There are parts of this I’m not involved in and I’m fine with that. They are planning to announce next week. About the baby.”

“I know.” Kendra had told her they were going to go public as soon as she hit 13 weeks. They had a date in mind, and they had decided that everyone who didn’t already know would find out the same way. Everyone other than the President, but Judith hadn’t asked about those plans. As she watched Lyor she could tell there was a part of him that just didn’t know how to feel. “I don’t pretend to understand what’s going on with the three of you, but as long as my daughter is happy I don’t have a problem with it.” That was the only thing that mattered to her, that Kendra was happy. “I’m here if you need to talk.”

“There is a part of me that is scared they are going to want a more traditional family on day.” Lyor said quietly, his eyes still fixed on the point in the distance where Seth and Kendra had turned the curve and disappeared from view on their stroll around her neighbourhood. That fear was something that Judith understood, but she did think that she needed to know something that was probably something that she was going to regret.

“Seth is this baby’s father, right?” It had never been explicitly stated, Judith had just made the assumption given how Kendra had told her, and their general behaviour most of the time. There was still a question in her mind about how they knew so certainly that that was how it had happened. “How do you know?”

“I... Don’t have sex. I’m asexual, and I don’t ever really want to have sex.” Lyor looked a little ashamed of himself for that, but Judith just nodded and squeezed his shoulder. Really it was none of her business, so she wasn’t going to say anything about it given that he’d opened up enough to tell her something she doubted many people ever knew. “That’s how we know without doubt that it’s Seth’s baby.” He sighed slightly dramatically, and Judith had to laugh at exactly how much like Keith he was. “I love them both too much to be left on the side, but if they wanted me to step aside I would.”

“I can’t speak for Seth, but Kennie and I do speak a lot and I know she loves you just as deeply as she does Seth.” There wasn’t much she could reassure him of, but that was one of them. She knew that Kendra adored him, and that there were plenty of things he offered that Seth didn’t. “She always told me that you challenged her in ways she’d never faced before, and that has always been something she loves about you.”

“It’s nice to hear that from someone else.” He was positively beaming, and Judith was happy about the fact she’d managed to bring that out of him. He deserved to be just as happy as the others were. “I don’t mind being overlooked and secret. I know it’s vital for our positions but... Sometimes I wish I could be part of it.” That really was a feeling that she remembered all too well. She knew that Kendra knew about her biological parenting, and that she’d spoken about it with Seth and Lyor, but Judith didn’t remember if she’d spoken to anyone but Keith about it.

“My affair was very different, the one that ended up creating Kendra, who has been my greatest joy and pride. I was also always a secret but I knew that it was to keep me hidden. It was shameful.” And even though Kendra was the best thing Judith had ever done, there was still plenty of shame about that relationship that she carried with her. “There is nothing shameful about your relationship, you’re hidden only because you all work in the White House, not because Kendra and Seth are ashamed of loving you.”

“Thanks, Judith.” The formality of that felt jarring in Judith’s mind. There weren’t many people that actually used her full name. She barely knew anyone that didn’t call her aunt Judy, though that would just be awkward when it came to one of the men her daughter was involved with. Just the nickname would do, anything to make it sound less formal.

“By this point Lyor, you should really call me Judy.” She grinned, moving her chair around a little so she could catch the last few rays of the sun before they would pass behind the house. She loved the summer, and this was all part of it. Assuming that Lyor and Seth would have equal standing in the new family, Judith smiled softly and thought of something to talk about. “Are you looking forward to being a dad?”

“I’m mostly terrified. I don’t think Seth is any less terrified though.” That sounded exactly like expectant parents. She’d never known what she was doing when she was pregnant with Kendra, but she’d come through it and Keith had ended up being the partner and parent Judith had never known she’d needed. Lyor was quiet for a second before he continued. “We all wanted to have a baby, we spoke about it and Kendra’s desire for a family was never a secret. But it all sped up so fast after the First Lady died...”

Judith knew that things had moved on quickly, she also knew most of that was down to Kendra wanting to change her life and settle down with the men she loved. That was one of the reasons Judith would do nothing but support them. “Kendra wanted to get on with everything, and she knew that you and Seth were who she wanted this family with.” At this point though, distraction felt like it would be the better way to go. Give Lyor something else to focus on. “How about we make some lemonade and brownies for when they get back. Kennie tells me you’re a terrible cook.” Judith grinned as Lyor just stood up to follow her into the house. Lyor may have been a strange little person, but he was so much like Keith that Judith couldn’t help but adore him, and be thankful that he was there for her little girl.


End file.
